mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/Trip: Chion-in
It is fine today (Sep.11), and we visited Chion-in temple under a monk's guidance. He is the administorator monk of my maternal family temple of Jodo-shu or pure land school, where my mother joined to build a grave for her beloved husband and their son. It belongs to Chion-in, the head temple of Jodo-shu in Kyoto. http://www.chion-in.or.jp/ http://www.chion-in.or.jp/e/ He has really beautiful voice while he is chanting sutra. I really like his opening as if a flower of the lutus opens in silence. It sounds like from pure land. The sound of his pure voice, is the clearest sound I've ever heard. When I commented about his voice of chanting at the ground of Chion-in, he was embarrassed a little to reply that his father had more beautiful voice while chanting sutra. I like this episode very much. I asked his guide to visit Chion-in with me, when we had his memorial service during O-Bon week. His recitation has an unique tone like reading a pictue book or poetry collection aloud to children with his understanding and feeling. Generally, monk's recitation of sutra is monotone to me, but his recitation is melodious and romantic with his poetry. It reminds me of my mother's reading aloud when I was a little kid. She often read a picture book of Jataka tales for children before sleeping at night. It reminds me how she loved little me. It reminds me that sutra is a story of Buddha and his fans who wants to be Buddha, which has opening, developing, adventure, hard time, joyful meeting, tough call, climax, and ending. It is sometimes monologue, sometimes dialogue, sometimes discussion, or sometimes booing...! :-D I introduced our wikia to him and exchanged some mails with him before visiting. He was a reader of WSJ and the prototype of One Piece when he was a student. He went to China to study Buddhism, remarkably the origine of pure land school. He became the administorator of his temple where he succeded to his father when he came back Japan. We met him after her dearest son, our funny Maro or Prince, died about ten years ago. And, soon, my dearest Ace died. Luffy is myself while reading One Piece. I'm very simple while reading a story, without any thinking. I'm always the leading character without any doubt...Gum-Gum-llllllyyyy!!! GUN!!! That's natural! Why Mihawk? I did Akkanbe to him...when I met him...and I had no time to talk with him...because I was very busy to save Ace... Mihawk looks like my funny father...loud, noisy, talkative...sometimes out of point...what are you doing now!!? No! Don't talk to me! I'm busy! There is a dis-communication between Luffy and Mihawk, though both are loud, noisy, talkative... They got each other at a moment, and their first impression lasts long, without communication in detail. Mihawk knows Shanks. Luffy can go to see Shanks to hand his hat to him back, under Mihawk's guide. It is the fastest way to hand it back. First of all, Ace went to see Shanks to say thanks for his brother, even though it was not his own owe. Maybe, we have our freedom to lose our way without any guide, to learn how to go by ourselves. Or Mihawk is lazy to guide someone somewhere... :-D Now, I'm thinking of myself. It took about 10 years to talk to him, to ask his guide and help... We planed our tour on Sep. 4, but we had a heavy typhoon to cancel it. It took a week to clean up the ground after the typhoon. Now we can walk around there freely, except some zones. He said that he helped cleaning and walking outside to ask people walking on the street to donate some money for recovering from disaster with his fellows. He gave us some papers about Chion-in at the beginning, so that we talked about something trivial or local topic while going around the ground. The left way is called Otoko-zaka, or Men's Way, and the right way is called Nyonin-Zaka or On'na-zaka, or Wemen's Way, - Oh, I didn't know that! Do you know it? - Yes, I often visit here. It's famous. - We really like this naming method using a pear of man and woman... :-D Haha, but sometimes I wonder why... - Oh, why why? Is there any reason? According to one of theories... - A-ha! ONE of theories! I like hearing this! Yes, according to one of theories, the straight way of the left steps is rapid. While the curved way of the right steps is flat and slow. It is easier for ladies to walk in the mountain. - Yes, yes! That's reasonable! However, - Oh, but what? The right slow way is sometimes said that it is for the vicles with wheels to carry some stuff... - Oh, it's also reasonable to make the slow way! during the war. However, I hear that the right way was built recently... - Oh, really? So that I wonder why... - Oh, I see. Naming sense using man and woman is old-fashioned, but the right way was built recently, and it's called women's way somehow... !!! I got it! I got a reason why! What's about this? ??? - Today, ladies often wear short skirt. They often hate that men walk behind them on the steps. He is sure to look up my prety behide! So that, please use the right way for ladies! If you wear short skirt! Like zoning of railway! Hahaha... Generally, my theory is not romantic at all... even thouth they introduced a romantic story about Wet-Hair for ladies who collect red stamps with signatures of shrines and temples... He is sure to forget this silly talk...I suppose... Category:Blog posts